


October 12: Biting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, F/F, Kinktober 2019, mentions of amanda's southern gothic shitass family life, way less sex than even i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: So, this was gonna be a fun, sexy romp sort of reply to the kink, but feelings got in the way. Who let those in here?





	October 12: Biting

"You are a vampire."

Amanda looks up from Rita's hips, where she's been laying a series of small bites. She runs her thumb over the indents of her teeth and gives Rita an arch look. "Are you complaining?"

"Not in the least," Rita says. She reaches a hand down and smiles when Amanda stretches towards her so she can rest her cheek in Rita's palm. "I'm just realizing how often you bite me."

Amanda's eyes close halfway, and she suddenly looks deeply shy. "It's dumb," she murmurs, then kisses Rita's palm.

Rita can't believe how soft Amanda's shyness makes her feel. She's usually so self-assured, her Amanda, jutting her chin in defiance. To see her willing to show vulnerability makes Rita feel entirely too powerful. "Tell me anyway," she says softly.

Amanda looks down at the mark on Rita's hip, then slides her hand up to the top of Rita's breasts, where there's another collection of bites. None of the marks will last more than a day or so, and Amanda never puts them where they'll be seen. "It...it looks pretty on you," she says, her fingers trailing to Rita's shoulder, which are unblemished from bites, but Amanda does nibble them quite a bit. "They get all pink and pretty, and I can look at them and see…"

Rita waits for her to continue. "What do you see?" she prompts when Amanda doesn't say more. 

Amanda's nose wrinkles as she grimaces. She drops her head to Rita's stomach. "I can see that you let me near you," she mumbles into Rita's skin.

Rita doesn't make her lift her head. She combs her fingers through Amanda's hair and thinks about that. "Do you think I secretly don't want you near me? Because that's bullshit."

"No." Amanda turns her face to one side. Her eyelashes tickle Rita's stomach when she blinks. "I know you want me here. I know you love me. I don't doubt any of it. It's just…" She sighs hard, her breath a warm rush against Rita's skin. 

Rita waits out her silence. They've been together for nearly eight months, and Rita's learned which silences to push and which to let stand. It hadn't been easy at first. Some of Amanda's silences could be screams for how much they take over a room; a leftover from how she grew up, Rita knows. But this silence isn't heavy or scary. It's simply Amanda needing a minute to work up the courage to say something she thinks Rita will think is silly. Rita sometimes wonders if there's some way to ruin the lives of the people who taught Amanda liking herself and her life were terrible things.

"I'm white trash Georgia trouble," Amanda finally says, "and you're this Harvard-educated lawyer, and I know you don't think anything less of me because of how I grew up, but I always got told I'd never find someone who'd put up with my nonsense and that I needed to learn how to act if I ever wanted a husband to treat me right, and _yes_ even after I told my mother I wasn't straight, she still only mentioned me having a husband."

Rita keeps stroking Amanda's hair. "I like the bites," she says. "You're always so careful with them, but I get to see them the next day, and they make me happy."

"Yeah?"

"They remind me I'm going to see you again," Rita says. "They remind me you care about me."

Amanda lifts her head, her chin resting on Rita's stomach. "Yeah?"

"Come here," Rita says, pulling lightly at Amanda's arm. Amanda crawls up her body and meets Rita for a slow kiss. Rita turns them so Amanda's under her, and their legs are tangled. 

"I love you," Rita says quietly as she breaks the kiss. She doesn't say it a lot, and she knows Amanda is fine with it, but this is clearly one of those times she needs to say it. "I love you. You're smart and beautiful and funny. You take my fucking breath away when you walk into the room, and there are days all I want to do is retire and whisk you away to a cabin in the middle of nowhere and never, ever share your time again."

"Wow," Amanda breathes. 

"The people who taught you you wouldn't be wanted are assholes, and I'm very glad you've never asked me to meet your mother or sister because I am certain I don't have the passive-aggressive skills to sit there and listen to them be awful to you without losing my temper and saying things I couldn't take back."

"Rita…" Amanda looks like she might cry. Rita kisses the tip of her nose to make her giggle. 

"I love that you want to see that I let you near me," Rita continues. "But I love more that you leave me a reminder that you've _been_ near me. I'm a cutthroat bitch attorney who's constantly told no one's going to want to be with such a ballbreaker, and then the prettiest Southern belle in the world decided she liked me."

"I was never a belle."

"Were you ever in a beauty pageant?" Rita grins at Amanda's affirmative groan. "Close enough for me, then."

They look at each other for a long moment, basking in the warmth they give each other. "Momma asks after you like she's getting her teeth pulled," Amanda says quietly, and Rita can't help her smile at the way Amanda's twang rolls out. "I told her she can't meet you until she can talk about you like the good person you are."

Rita doesn't have words to answer an ultimatum like that. She ducks her head instead and bites at Amanda's collarbone, sucking lightly to coax blood to the surface so that when she pulls away, the spot is bright pink. She rubs her thumb over it, then leans down and kisses it softly. 

Amanda touches the marks on Rita's breasts, telling Rita she feels the same without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the mental image of Rita Calhoun being a good girlfriend and helping Amanda navigate a hellhole family reunion in Georgia in July. Because that's what I got from writing this fic, and I am DELIGHTED.


End file.
